


La gentilezza di Mirko

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sotto la pioggia [1]
Category: Kiss me Licia
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble che racchiude una piccola scenetta sulla coppia: Mirko/Licia.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NM23rw9dv3o. Randy Dominguez – Heroes.





	La gentilezza di Mirko

**La gentilezza di Mirko**  
  


Le gocce di pioggia scendevano lungo i soffici capelli cotonati di Mirko, le ciocche vermiglie del suo ciuffo risaltavano su quelle bionde.

Mirko teneva suo fratello Andrea tra le braccia, il bambino dai ricciolini blu era profondamente addormentato e teneva la testa appoggiata al petto del maggiore.

Il fiocco rosso sul capo di Licia le aderiva umido ai capelli lunghi e lisci.

Licia teneva tra le braccia Giuliano.

Mirko si sfilò la giacca, la utilizzò per coprire se stesso, il fratellino e la ragazza, che nascose il micio contro di sé.

“Sei davvero dolce quando ti occupi di tuo fratello e… anche di noi” sussurrò Licia, arrossendo.

  
[107].

 

 


End file.
